Je te promets
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Songfic Shweir - Cadeau pour une amie


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – pas vraiment de résumé, petite songfic Shweir… NC 17**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà j'avais promis à ma puce Marie de lui écrire une petite songfic Shweir, la voici ^^**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**Je te promets…**

Elisabeth leva la tête de son ordinateur et s'étira. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et étouffa un cri, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était si tard. En baillant, elle éteignit son portable et se leva. Il était plus que temps pour elle d'aller se coucher.

Elle traversa les couloirs, déserts à cette heure avancée de la soirée, et alla directement dans ses quartiers. En entrant dans la petite pièce, elle se débarrassa de son oreillette qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Puis elle retira sa veste qu'elle jeta négligemment sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Elle avait envie d'une bonne douche avant de se coucher.

ooOoo

Elisabeth venait de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude bienfaisant et se prélassait lorsqu'elle sentit une vague présence derrière elle. Elle voulu se retourner mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Deux bras fermes l'enlacèrent et elle se retrouva plaquée contre un large torse musclé.

- Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui murmura une vois chaude et rauque au creux de son oreille.

- Toi aussi chuchota la jeune femme en se retournant entre ses bras.

Elle se retrouva face à un magnifique **(1)** regard vert noisette assombri par le désir. Lentement elle rapprocha son visage du sien et d'autorité il écrasa ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant avec une passion dévorante.

_**Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche**_

_**Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche**_

_**Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche**_

_**Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces**_

Les mains du militaire courraient sur les hanches de la jeune femme, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Elisabeth n'était pas en reste, elle caressait langoureusement le dos de John, dessinant des arabesques compliquées tandis qu'il l'embrassait fiévreusement. Puis ses lèvres délaissèrent sa bouche et glissèrent dans son cou puis à la naissance de son décolleté. La Diplomate gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière afin de permettre à John d'aller plus bas. Le militaire continua de dévorer son cou de baiser brûlants et dériva vers sa poitrine. Il posa une main en coupe sur l'un des seins et en titilla le mamelon durci par le désir du pouce. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra et devint quasi anarchique. John remplaça alors sa main par ses lèvres et sa langue, jouant avec les petits bourgeons de chair rougis par l'eau et ses caresses. Sous lui Elisabeth haletait et elle se cambra brusquement en sentant une main se glisser entre ses cuisses.

_**Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme**_

_**Je te promets la vie de mes rires à mes larmes**_

_**Je te promets le feu à la place des armes**_

_**Plus jamais des adieux, rien que des au revoir**_

John accentua sa caresse et la pénétra d'un doigt, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il gémit et repris ses lèvres tandis que sa main entamait un lent va et vient qui allait en s'accélérant. Elisabeth arqua les reins et se plaqua d'avantage contre lui. Elle voulait plus. John le compris mais il continua néanmoins ses caresses. Lui aussi avait envie de plus, d'ailleurs il la désirait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Mais il voulait aussi faire durer le plaisir, et lui en donner autant qu'elle le désirait.

_**J'y crois comme à la Terre**_

_**J'y crois comme au Soleil**_

_**J'y crois comme un enfant**_

_**Comme on peut croire au ciel**_

_**J'y crois comme à ta peau**_

_**A tes bras qui me serrent**_

_**J'te promets une histoire différente des autres**_

_**J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore**_

- John… gémit la jeune femme alors que la caresse du militaire se faisait de plus en plus précise.

- Mmm quoi ? murmura t'il tout en déposant une multitude de baisers brûlants le long de son cou.

- S'il te plait, viens… gémit elle

- Tes désirs sont des ordres chuchota t'il en l'embrassant.

Puis il glissa une main sous ses fesses et Elisabeth leva une jambe, l'enroulant autour de la taille de John. Le militaire passa son autre main et la souleva doucement, puis d'un puissant coup de rein il la pénétra. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et le militaire amorça un mouvement de va et vient. Elisabeth avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille de John qui la tenait fermement.

_**Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines**_

_**Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves**_

_**Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches**_

_**Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches.**_

Bientôt les coups de reins de l'américain se firent erratiques et la jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière sous la vague de plaisir qui la saisissait. Puis elle cria le prénom de son amant alors qu'elle sentait l'orgasme l'envahir brusquement. A ce cri, John se laissa aller et explosa en elle dans un grognement rauque. La respiration haletante, il la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le lâchent et qu'ils s'écroulent dans la douche.

- Woaw souffla le militaire alors qu'Elisabeth tentait de se relever.

- Je confirme soupira la jeune femme qui s'était écartée de lui doucement.

John se redressa et tendit la main à Elisabeth pour l'aider à se relever. Dès qu'elle fut debout il l'attira contre lui et elle se laissa faire.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime murmura t'il dans son cou.

- Moi aussi John chuchota Elisabeth en le serrant contre elle. Moi aussi…

_**Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses**_

_**Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses**_

_**Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir**_

_**J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir**_

Le militaire ne répondit rien et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Elisabeth esquissa un sourire et l'entraîna hors de la douche. Elle attrapa le grand drap de bain qu'elle avait préparé avant de prendre sa douche et les en drapa. Aussitôt, John commença à la frictionner doucement tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Une fois secs, ils sortirent de la salle de bain. John récupéra son boxer à l'entrée de la petite pièce et l'enfila. Elisabeth mis un slip en coton et le t-shirt de John.

- Et moi je mets quoi ? Un de tes t-shirts ? la taquina t'il

- J'ai envie de le mettre protesta la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse que John trouva adorable.

- Ok garde le sourit il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Il me reste ma veste de toute facon.

- Tu ne comptes pas rester ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien… commença t'il

- S'il te plait supplia t'elle en fixant son regard émeraude au sien.

- D'accord capitula t'il en l'enlaçant.

Elisabeth soupira d'aise dans ses bras et l'attira vers le petit lit. Ils s'y allongèrent et elle se blottit dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

_**J'y crois comme à la Terre**_

_**J'y crois comme au soleil**_

_**J'y crois comme un enfant**_

_**Comme on peut croire au ciel**_

_**J'y crois comme à ta peau**_

_**A tes bras qui me serrent**_

_**J'te promets une histoire différente des autres**_

_**Si tu m'aides à y croire encore**_

ooOoo

Elisabeth se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, seule. Il était parti. Il avait certainement attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour s'en aller. Dans un sens, elle le comprenait, ils devaient faire très attention mais d'un autre côté, elle en avait assez. Elle voulait pouvoir dire à tout le monde combien elle était amoureuse, combien elle l'aimait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser quand elle en aurait envie, ne plus se cacher…

En soupirant, la jeune femme se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. En se regardant dans la glace, elle sourit. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle portait toujours le t-shirt de John. Il lui arrivait aux genoux et était assez large pour elle mais elle se sentait vraiment bien dedans. Avant de le retirer, elle pris la décision de le garder et de le porter le soir pour dormir. Après tout il en avait d'autres non ?

Une fois prête, elle alla au mess grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller travailler. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cantine, elle le vit. Il était assis à une table et discutait avec Rodney. Le scientifique l'aperçut et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Elisabeth hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir avec eux.

_**Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait**_

_**Si les mots sont usés comme écrits à la craie**_

_**On fait bien des grands feux en frottant des cailloux**_

_**Peut-être avec le temps, à la force d'y croire**_

_**On peut juste essayer pour voir**_

ooOoo

La jeune femme était finalement allée dans son bureau. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son travail lorsque la porte coulissa. Une silhouette se dessina dans l'embrasure et Elisabeth le reconnu immédiatement. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il entra et referma la porte mentalement derrière lui. Elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire puisque son bureau était vitré mais il n'empêche qu'il la troublait vraiment.

John s'approcha et vint s'asseoir face à elle.

- Colonel ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda t'elle en essayant de garder un ton professionnel.

- Rien, j'avais juste envie de te voir répondit il avec un petit sourire

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Pas de mission ?

- Non et vous le savez puisque c'est vous qui avez décidé que nous ne partirions pas aujourd'hui répliqua t'il en entrant dans son jeu.

- Ah… oui en effet… commença t'elle.

- Hé oui sourit John.

- Dans ce cas, euh…

- Je vais rester ici et te regarder travailler dit il en se calant confortablement dans sa chaise.

- John… protesta t'elle. Je ne pourrai pas me concentrer si tu restes là…

- Ah oui ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et rougit. Le sourire de John s'élargit et il prit une position plus décontractée, mains derrière la nuque et jambes étendues devant lui.

- S'il te plait murmura t'elle

Sheppard se redressa et se leva. Puis il vint se placer derrière elle.

- Ok mais à une condition murmura t'il dans le creux de son oreille lui provoquant un délicieux frisson.

- Laquelle ? articula t'elle

- Ce soir dans mes quartiers susurra t'il en l'embrassant furtivement dans le cou.

Elisabeth ferma les yeux en retenant un gémissement. Il avait le don de la mettre en ébullition rien qu'en la frôlant. Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il était parti. La jeune femme sourit et se replongea dans ses rapports. Elle avait hâte d'être à la fin de la journée.

_**Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens**_

_**Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent**_

_**Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin**_

_**J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur**_

_**Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures…**_

ooOoo

La journée avait été longue pour la jeune femme. Elle venait de terminer ses rapports et avait hâte de le retrouver. Elle referma en hâte son ordinateur portable et sortit de son bureau. Elle pris le premier transporteur qu'elle vit et alla dans la zone des quartiers militaires. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'allait croiser personne. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva enfin devant la porte de ses quartiers. Au moment où elle allait sonner, la porte coulissa. La jeune femme sourit et entra dans la petite pièce. Il n'y avait personne mais elle entendit le bruit de la douche. Le sourire d'Elisabeth s'élargit et elle commença à se déshabiller. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle était nue. Elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de John à travers la vitre embuée. Lentement elle entra dans la petite cabine. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça tout en déposant un baiser sur son épaule. John se retourna et l'embrassa.

- Comment tu as deviné que c'était moi ? demanda t'elle lorsqu'il eut mis fin au baiser.

- Je le savais c'est tout murmura t'il d'une voix rauque en resserrant son étreinte.

Elisabeth se laissa aller en soupirant de bien-être. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

_**Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche**_

_**Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche**_

_**Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche**_

_**Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces…**_

**FIN**

**(1)** c'est bien la seule chose que j'aime bien chez lui, ses yeux !! XD !!

**Alors ma Pitchounette ? ça t'a plu ? J'espère que oui. J'ai adoré l'écrire pour toi !! Gros gros bisous !! J't'adore super fort !! **


End file.
